


En la orilla de Mabrennie

by lizayan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Samhain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizayan/pseuds/lizayan
Summary: Era el día 31 de octubre y en lugar de estar festejando en algún bar estilo “americano” con disfraces, dulces, alcohol y compañía. Estaba en una carretera perdida en medio de Escocia sin saber a dónde demonios se suponía que debía ir. Y Gwain tenía la culpa de todo, de todo.
El Samhain en Escocia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos y en especial a Alexandra Platt, bueno nena, espero que te guste y ya te das cuenta de que alguien tiene un serio problema con el limite de palabras no me odies q.q
> 
> A todos los demás muchas gracias por leer, la historia esta basada en el pedido de Alexandra para el evento Slashween!!   
> www.facebook.com/events/558858204305672/?ti=cl
> 
> Merlín siendo una criatura mágica del bosque (como un cambia formas pero, como, de mayor rango?) y Arthur encontrándolo en un viaje a casa, que fue la opción que tome

Era el día 31 de octubre y en lugar de estar festejando en algún bar estilo “americano” con disfraces, dulces, alcohol y compañía. Estaba en una carretera perdida en medio de Escocia sin saber a dónde demonios se suponía que debía ir. Y Gwain tenía la culpa de todo, de todo.

Su círculo de amistades contada de muchos amigos, su hermana y Gwen. Entre ellos Gwain, el idiota y sin cerebro Gwain, el que conseguía chicas, chicos, teléfonos, boletos exclusivos y que ahora había conseguido una invitación para el Samhain.

El Samhain en Escocia.

Donde no habría chicas en lindos atuendos de enfermera, quizás algunas lindas pelirrojas con largos vestidos blancos. Pero en general seria como cualquier fiesta de fogatas con la universidad. La salida era para todos y tendrían que viajar más de 8 horas, claro que, si como habían quedado Gwain, Elyan y Morgana iban a manejar probablemente serian 5 o 6 horas.

Se supone que saldrían todos el viernes temprano llegarían a Girvan cerca de las 5 o 6 de la tarde, en la costa oeste de Escocia e irían directo a un pequeño bar, estarían ahí hasta por lo menos pasadas las 2 am y después viajarían por la costa hacia el sur, otra vez, iban a quedarse y descansar en una posada a 19 minutos en carro del bar “Vamos Arthur, parecerán 5 minutos y Lance va a conducir, ¡y Gwen y Leon claro!, podremos tomar sin preocuparnos” maldito Gwain.   
Sí, a 20 o 25 minutos del bar en Girvan (para no ir quemando las llantas del coche ni en peligro de morir de forma instantánea), donde vivía Beth la chica que estaba organizando la reunión.

En realidad la familia de Arthur nunca había sido afecta a seguir las “tradiciones paganas de siglos ignorantes” según su padre, Uther era por mucho un hombre de ciencia y evidencias. Al principio había dicho que no, él estudiaba en Cambridge, bueno la mayoría de los que irían estudiaban ahí, porque Gwain e Elyan más bien “hacían” como que estudiaban y solo estaban ahí por los ligues. No sabía que debía hacer o llevar a la fiesta, Morgana y Gwen solo llevaban vestidos en color claro, blanco para Morgana no, nunca, pero al menos había escogido un amarillo pálido, los hombres iban normales ninguno formal o con presentes, salvo dinero para comprar.

Pero, él era Arthur Pendragon, el que estudiaba derecho y llevaba cursos de economía avanzada. Y por eso no había salido el viernes, ni el sábado o el domingo, ¡por dios!, era dormingo, por supuesto no se levantó hasta pasadas las tres y eso para terminar un resumen sobre el impacto de la micro descapitalización en el país.

Y ahora ahí estaba, el lunes a las 10, soportando los gritos de Morgana.

\- Arthur, sabes que tienes que venir, ya nos dejaste plantados tres días ¡Tres días! – la bocina del Celular rechino y su oído dolió- así que más te vale que saques tu lindo rostro de esas clases y vengas acá, tienes que llegar – lindo, claro, como si no supiera que más que alago era insulto – a menos claro – aquí venia ya, el chantaje – que no quieras disgustar a papi Uther y mezclarte con… ohh si ese está muy bien Lance – Arthur separo el celular de su oreja pensando en si debía colgar y aguantar la bronca después - oye ¡oye¡ - suspiro para sacar un poco de la frustración que le causaba su hermana 

“te estoy escuchando Morgana”

\- en fin, no puedes NO venir, ¿quedo claro? – el tráfico de alumnos era poco a esa hora y debía apurarse si deseaba llegar a tiempo a la siguiente clase

“Escucha, tengo que entregar un trabajo en Créditos y Micro-negocios que no puedo dejar pasar porque también tengo que demostrar que yo lo hice, entonces salgo para allá” 

– Vas a llegar muy noche 

“Voy a irme en la camioneta para no tener problemas, ya estoy llegando te veo allá”- Colgó el teléfono y entro, genial, exposición y viaje de 9 horas para llegar justo antes de que la fiesta empezara y sin poder descansar

o0°()°0o

Eran las 10 de la noche y en lugar de haber salido a las 12 o una de la tarde, había salido a las 3:30 así que iba a llegar las doce, si no se hubiera perdido claro.  
No conduciría hasta la posada porque la fiesta ya estaba empezada, en cambio había quedado de verse con los demás cerca de la costa para las fogatas y la fiesta.

Claro, pero ahora tenía casi una hora dando vueltas sin sentido en carreteras que bien podían ser caminos de tierra, había salido de Inglaterra por la M6, seguiría por esa misma carretera que sería la A74 pasando a escocia y doblaría a la izquierda en la A75 y debería llegar hasta la entrada de Castle Kennedy, tomar a la derecha y subir durante 14 minutos, dar vuelta a la derecha, derecha, derecha y listo. Un campo abierto donde se había pedido permiso de hacer la reunión.

Bueno pues no había ni una maldita cosa y no tenía idea de donde estaba, el maldito google maps no sabía otra cosa que no fuera “unnamed road” y estaba seguro de que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba.

Entonces la camioneta de detuvo, sin más, en medio de una multitud de árboles, le dio un golpe al volante y bajo para revisar el cofre. No era mecánico, pero al menos su padre se había asegurado de que supiera lo suficiente para no quedarse sin gasolina o incendiar el motor. Pero con la lámpara no veía líquido en el piso por alguna manguera ni pieza fuera de lugar.

Estaba a punto de marcarle al imbécil de Gwaine, enviarle su ubicación y hacerlo ir aunque fuera a pie por él, cuando noto a un potro negro parada en la orilla de los arboles a su derecha, el animal no parecía agresivo, había tenido siempre un gusto especial por los caballos y ese era uno bonito.

“oh, ohh” comenzó a acercarse poco a poco sin poner mucha atención a la calle, no era un camino muy grande y el transito había sido nulo desde el anochecer, el animal dio vuelta y se internó en el bosque, ni siquiera estaba seguro como el animal cabía entre los pinos pero lo siguió cruzando el pequeño riachuelo, dio una última vista a su camioneta y con el control aseguro las puertas.

Llego hasta un lago, grande y el animal se acercó a la orilla a beber, no estaba seguro de donde estaba y probablemente los pinos estaban ahí para ser cortados ya que ninguno superaba los dos metros, estaba a punto de llegar al animal cuando alguien le hablo.

-“No seas estúpido” – le dijeron a media risita, mientras el volteaba con pocas ganas de ser cortes – “la orilla es engañosa” – al filo de los árboles, por el camino que había venido estaba un hombre, bueno, medio hombre, se veía joven, con la cara de inocente que te da la pubertad, pero mofándose de él como un viejo. 

“Y tu que vas a saber, con esas pintas” - le dijo, llevaba unos pantalones oscuros que parecían de lana y aunque estaba lejos la época de más frió, había comenzado a sentir sus mejillas y dedos enfriarse con rapidez, pero el tipo solo llevaba una camiseta y chaquetas de tela, mucho más ligeras que las de el mismo.

“Ya, pues camino por aquí si se me da la gana” -le contesto viendo al chico con los brazos cruzados, sonriéndole con dientes blancos, como si pensara que realmente era un idiota  
\- “solo digo”- hizo una pausa enderezando levente el cuerpo del tronco donde estaba recargado, mirando hacia abajo, dejando que la luz de la luna se reflejara en su cabello- “Vas a terminar mojado o muerto” – mentiría si dijera que no sintió cierto escalofríos cuando el otro lo miro a los ojos. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando sintió el hocico del potro rozar su cuello, giro extrañado, perdiéndose en los ojos de animal, toco el pelo, largo y negro y dio paso antes de pensar en ello. 

Sintió el agua empapar sus pantalones, meterse en los zapatos y la arena hundirse con su peso, no estaba caminando hacia el centro del lago si no por la orilla, pensaba en lo bien que se sentiría montarlo, con el viento en su cara, el golpeteo de su corazón al mismo tiempo que el trote del animal. “te puedes morir” el eco fantasmal de la voz pareció muy real y lo hizo girar la cabeza tocando el odio donde había sentido el aliento chocar con su cuello. Pero el chico no estaba ahí junto a él, seguía en junto a los árboles, solo que estaba parado, erguido por completo y podía ver la poca piel expuesta del cuello, los hombros que parecían incluso estar tensos.

No podría decir si la noche lo había afectado, o si en realidad se había golpeado y no lo sabía, pero cuando sintió el hocico del animal cerrarse en su brazo y jalarlo hacia adelante, solo podía pensar en el repentino frió que acompañaba el aire de la noche, los ojos azules como ningún otro color que había visto en su vida, el agua, llenando su ropa con rapidez, la pérdida del piso donde un segundo antes podía sentir el fondo, su cuerpo pesaba como una roca y lanzo la mano hacia arriba intentando sujetarse del aire para no terminar en el fondo, no sabía que tanto podía caer, perdió el aire por el choque del frió en el agua y estuvo seguro que iba realmente a morir, entonces tenía los ojos azules frente a él, los labios rojos y la piel blanca tan cerca que podía sentir el olor a bosque mojado que emanaba del otro, el chico subió la cara y comenzó a manotear hacia algún lado, pero él solo era consciente de la piel en su mandíbula, de cómo se marcaba, se movía su nuez de Adán de arriba hacia abajo, las palabras que parecían gritadas por como las líneas en el cuello se tensaban bajo la piel pero no escuchaba nada.

Las estrellas brillaban sobre ellos, voy a morir pensó, sentía el cuerpo pesado, su respiración débil, el brazo y las piernas del chicos se sentían frías, no había calor ni sonidos a su alrededor, estaba muriendo tal vez, quizás así se sentía morir, como no sentir ni oír nada, pero podía oler, la madera mojada, la lluvia comenzando a caer, el roció en el anochecer sobre la hierba.

La mano que toco su cara estaba fría y los sonidos comenzaron a aparecer, como un eco lejano, parecido a estar dentro de una habitación mientras alguien grita dos cuartos más lejos de ti, amortiguados, haciéndose claros de a poco, el chapoteo del agua, el relincho del caballo, la voz del chico, más fuerte y potente, con un tono más serio que antes, en algún idioma que él no entendía.

¿Estas bien? – Los ojos azules, el infinito dentro de ellos –   
“Si”- su propia voz estaba ronca 

– Venga ya, levántate - a las palabras le había seguido el tirón en su espalda, cuando estuvo completamente sentado sobre sus propias piernas observo mejor el cuerpo del otro que también estaba empapado hasta los hombros.

“Realmente se puede morir alguien ahí”- La risa lo tomo algo desprevenido 

– No eres de aquí – el acento de su voz era más suave de lo esperado para alguien de Escocia – 

“Se nota mucho he” – le contesto tratando de no sonar tan avergonzado   
–los que viven por aquí no saldrían a dar paseos sin linterna en este día– fue entonces que Arthur noto que de hecho no tenía la linterna, no la había tenido desde hace mucho y la noche estaba más fría, las manecillas fluorescentes de su reloj decían las 3 am, se sintió mareado por la pérdida del tiempo, no había caminado tanto tiempo

\- “tranquilo, tranquilo, ¿tu camioneta es roja cierto?” – asintió aun pensando en las casi cuatro horas que le faltaban, solo había caminado como mucho 300 metros o quizás era más, quizás había estado desmayado después de casi ahogarse –“no pienses mucho, venga vamos, estos lugares pueden ser más largos de lo que parecen” – le había dado la mano y lo siguió de regreso al bosque, de este lado parecía más un bosque de verdad y no el de pinos que había sido cuando se internó tras el caballo, no le tomo mucha atención a su entorno, si no a la mano que lo llevaba con paso tranquilo 

“Arthur”- el chico sonrió y lo miro con cara de idiota, lindo, de un idiota lindo 

–“ya, Merlín”

Caminaron unos minutos más sin decir nada y salieron a la carretera, a menos de dos metros de su vehículo, giro a ver su espalda, había salido del lado izquierdo de la calle, del lado izquierdo de su camioneta, pero él había entrado por el otro lado hacia el bosque.

“oye, no te queda pensar”- antes de saber qué le diría la réplica le salió sola 

– “no seas impertinente Merlín” – el otro se rio dejando que la distancia entre ellos se hiciera mas grande mientras caminaba 

– “podrías agradecer sabes, te salve la vida”   
– “ha sido tu culpa que cayera en primer lugar”   
– “se camina viendo hacia el frente por si no te lo enseñaron”  
– “tampoco se insulta a la gente cuando no se le conoce”   
– “tampoco se le debe insultar aunque se le conozca, a menos, claro que no sea insulto y solo quieres dejar tu punto en claro” – lo había seguido hasta estar los recargados en la defensa de la camioneta   
– “Tú sí eres de aquí, claro”   
– “de toda la vida”   
– “yo vivo cerca de Cambridge”  
– “ah, somos algo presumidos entonces” – fruncio el ceño mientras lo mientras contestaba   
\- “estudio ahí, que se supone que pueda presumir, que no tengo tiempo de hacer lo que yo quiero porque estudio en Cambridge”   
– “perdón, es mi culpa, más bien eres quejica” – Arthur suspiro, realmente hablar con ese sujeto estaba por darle dolor de cabeza, eso y las ganas de besarlo, claro a él no le iban mucho los chicos, pero nunca había visto así de azules, y, quizás lo tuvieran un poquito desesperado por verlos más cerquita   
– “aunque disfruto mucho de la temperatura, creo que está enfriando”   
– “claro será mejor que me valla… “ –“ será mejor que entremos a la camioneta” 

Habían hablado al mismo tiempo y al final Merlín se rió de él, si seguían así iba a pensar que no era tan malo que él lo hiciera 

– “Vamos a mojar todo ahí dentro” – Trago saliva, porque bueno, era ahora o nunca, no le veía pinta de ser una persona de tener el celular todo el día en la mano   
– “puedes quitarte la ropa”

Merlín había estado viendo hacia enfrente como él desde que habían alcanzado el capo de su camioneta, y veía su perfil o su rostro, sus enormes orejas, pero veía más su sonrisa, ladeada o divertida, pero ahora lo miraba serio, alternando sus ojos entre él y el bosque, casi le daban ganas de girarse y revisar que era lo que tanto observaba.

-“Si de verdad tienes tanto frio” – lo vio encogerse de hombros y acercarse a su lado de la camioneta, en el lado del copiloto, así que él se acercó a su puerta, estaba nervioso, antes, incluso Gwaine le había presentado un par de chicos, no era homofóbico ni nada, pero nunca le habían llamado la atención, hasta ahora, ansiaba tocar la minúscula línea de abdomen que se había asomado por debajo de la camiseta de Merlín mientras se tocaba el pelo. Tomo aire mientras accionaba el botón de abrir en el control de la alarma, se miraron un segundo antes de que ambos accionaran la puerta y abrieran, en un impulso extraño se habían apresurado a entrar como si fuera algo los acechara, para después escuchar la risa de Merlín al cerrar.

“Ya estamos adentro y ahora todo está mojado”- le dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento  
– “lo de la ropa iba enserio”- Merlín lo miro de nuevo algo asombrado, ya había puesto la llave en su lugar y había prendido las luces de adentro, así que podía verlo con total claridad   
–“¿Qué?” – de pronto el pánico lo había invadido, no sabía si a Merlín le gustaban los chicos, bueno si, quería pensar que así era pero ahora mientras el otro lo miraba con sorpresa el retorcijón en el estómago se intensifico junto a sus nervios   
– “tengo ropa aquí, te va a quedar algo grande”   
– “ah ya” – el tono decepcionado lo confundió   
– “Merlin “  
\- “mmh”- “tienes algo que hacer”   
– “¿a las 4 am?”  
\- “sí, mis amigos están en una fiesta por el Sammhain cerca de Castle Kennedy y”  
– “¿Castle Kennedy?”   
– “sí, y tienen unos cuartos donde te puedes quedar yo te traigo ya que amanezca, ¿vives cerca?  
– “Algo así, pero solo tengo hasta el amanecer, y…” – lo vio morderse el labio, la roza hacerse roja por la presión y él se chupo los labios sin quererlo, viendo los ojos de Merlín seguir el movimiento – “solo tengo hasta la primera luz, el lugar a donde vas está muy lejos” – él se acercó, sin poder evitarlo, lo vio tragar saliva y corresponder al movimiento – “son casi dos horas en el camino de ida y vuelta” – él solo pudo contestar un “ah” mientras seguía viendo la boca roja moverse – “y aquí, podemos hacer mucho con esas dos horas” – termino el otro finalmente, sonriéndole como si todo eso fuera su plan y él sonrió también, desviando la mirada un segundo al tablero que marcaba las 4:15, eso serian al menos 3 horas, subió su brazo para apagar las luces mientras terminaba con la distancia   
– “sí, es bastante tiempo”

o0°()°0o

\- No, no, como rayos te perdiste solo era seguir las instrucciones  
-Pues tus instrucciones no sirvieron de nada Morgana - Estaba peleando con su hermana, pero estaba de muy buen humor-  
\- Deja la cara de idiota rematado que tienes, nos dejaste tirados - Estaba de tan buen humor  
\- Estas muy sonriendo Arthur - le dijo Gwen mientras se acercaba a él para saludarlo  
\- Es un idiota que no sabe seguir ni las instrucciones - en realidad Arthur queria guardar ese pedacito de felicidad para él, solo para él  
\- Algo tendrá que ver esa marquita en el cuello

Automáticamente todos voltearon a verlo.  
Maldito Gwain  
Maldito Bendito idiota de Gwain

**Author's Note:**

> Me equivoque, si lo note u.u pero esta ya estaba muy avanzado y bueno, te compensare, solo espero que te haya gustado, de verdad lo espero.
> 
> A todos dentro del evento, Feliz Halloween/ Samhain ;)


End file.
